Tim Drake Motersport Man
by REDROBIN707
Summary: Tim Drake always loved Formula One and aims to become a driver, but does he have any talent or does he need Bruce Wayne's checkbook to get a drive, who knows? Features Wonderbird (Tim Drake and Cassandra Sandsmark) swearing and sexual situations later on. its my first fanfic so be gentle with reviews. Sort of AU, they are heroes apart from Tim who is commited to his racing career.
1. Intro

Character bio

Name: Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne

Date of birth: July 19 1990 (age 18)

Description: 6'1ft, raven black hair, bright blue eyes and has a scar under his right eye.

Family: Jack Drake (Father, deceased), Janet Drake (Mother,deceased), Bruce Wayne (Adoptive father) and Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Adoptive brother).

Spouse: None, but currently dating Cassandra Sandsmark.

* * *

>Interests: Formula One ( Favourite driver is Felipe Massa and his favourite team is Force India, because they used to be Jordan GP) and Football ( Arsenal FC are his favourite team).<p><p>

"Fucking Toyota and Timo Glock staying out on dry tyres in the wet, costing Massa the bloody championship," shouted Tim furiously at the TV as he watched McLaren celebrate Lewis wining the drivers championship.

"Calm down Timmy its not the end of the world," said Dick, patting Tim on the back.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I ain't happy, Felipe deserved the title not Lewis," Tim moaned."What ever you say Timmy, but look on the bright side next year on the 10th of May you will make your GP2 debut in Spain," Dick happily reminded him.

" I suppose," Tim said, a bit more upbeat. Tim had a contract with iSport International for next years GP2 Championship.


	2. Why can't I come?

May 2nd 2009 Gotham, Andy's Ice Cream Parlour

* * *

>" I still can't believe you are going to Spain, let alone Barcelona and you are not taking me," Cassie moaned, licking her chocolate and strawberry ice cream." Its not exactly a holiday is it, I am going for four days of staying in a hotel and walking a track and talking to other drivers and my team and eat dinner in a restaurant and maybe go round Barcelona and then spend three days going round a track compete in a racing series with major links to F1," Tim took a breath then said," Hardly a holiday and if it was you know I would take you." " So how come Dick gets to go with you, Mister I have an excuse for everything," she said, fairly confident she had him beat and slightly chuckling towards the end seeing the vanilla ice cream on Tim's nose. " He is my manager, personal assistant and adviser," Tim said, basking in another victory against his girlfriend. " What ever you say hotshot," she murmured sadly, defeated.<p><p>

Tim and Cassie got on his bike and he drove her home. She loved it when he drove her anywhere. He would before stay as the caring soft-spoken, love-sick and charming boy and see if she was ready to go and then he would change and go as fast he could around the streets and make her heartbeat accelerate rapidly and make the wind blow through her hair, making her feel so alive and then when they reached her Mum's house he would turn back into his kind self. " Good luck Tim," she said smiling, "Kick some ass and do your best and remember the team will be watching."

" No pressure then," he said sarcastically. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss (Which might of included a bit of groping and breast squeezing) lasting a good two minutes before they pulled away from each other and said goodbye. Later, she had to explain to her Mum why it took so long to say goodbye and come inside.


	3. Oh Richard, you dick

7th of May, Circuit de Catalunya

* * *

>"I am still amazed," said Dick, unhappily. "Amazed about what exactly?" Tim enquired. " I am amazed we have come have come to Barcelona and all you have done is stay in your hotel, talk to your team and other drivers, when you could come and go around town with me, talk to locals, talk to pretty girls and help your bro get a nice Spanish chick to go back to the hotel with him," Dick said with a large grin, which could be compared to the Cheshire Cat's grin. Tim looked at his brother and said, " Please shut up, now I am going to go to my team and we are going to walk the track, while you stay in the hospitality section okay?" "Okay," Dick grumbled.<p><p>

* * *

>"This looks like a bitch to drive and it is a bitch to drive," said Tim's engineer Dayle. Tim was having flashbacks to last year's F3 Euro series when he rode over the curbs and got flung into the air and getting his back jarred in on landing. " Well I think that's enough of walking the track," his teammate Giedo van der Garde said. " Yeah I think we have been gone around the track enough times," Tim said, getting tired of walking around the track and it was beginning to rain.<p><p>

Tim dreaded thinking about what Dick was doing in the hospitality area, he was ether flirting with someone, making a mess, embarrassing himself or all 3. Tim walked through the doors

and saw Dick leaning on the bar counter chatting to a barmaid with red hair and curves. "Yeah I am hear to race in GP2, I am apparently to good for F1 that I am instead told to work with younger drivers and improve them," Dick said with an arrogant smirk, while the girl felt the muscle on his arm. " So why were you not walking the track like the others?" questioned the girl. "Because I know the track and it would put the others at a major disadvantage," Dick said smugly.

Tim rolled his eyes walked over to the bar next to Dick.

"Alright little bro?" Dick said surprised Tim was back so soon. Before Tim could answer, the barmaid said, " You must be Dick's managers Tim, yes?" Tim turned to Dick, who looked at him praying Tim would play along with his story that he was a driver and that he was the best, and raised an eyebrow before saying, " No you must be mistaken, he is my manager and I will be the one racing not the other way round, see I am wearing a polo with my team's name on it and he is wearing a normal shirt, so you can tell I am officially apart of a team and a driver and not him, who told you I was his manager anyway?" " You dick!"The girl shouted at Dick, then she picked up a glass of water and threw it over Dick, drenching his shirt and leaving him embarrassed, before the girl walked away. " Thanks a lot Timmy, you could of done your bro a solid, after all I am your manager and I could leave you," Dick said, clearly pissed off that his brother had caused a girl he was winning over to go away.

* * *

>"Judging by the way you were looking at her, all you wanted to do was give her a solid," Tim said smugly, " And anyway I could replace you with Martin Brundle easily, but because I am kind I let you manage me instead of a professional." " Sure Timbo, sure," Dick grumbled.<p><p>

8th of May, Circuit de Catalunya

Tim pulled on his racing overalls and right equipment and pulled on his red and green helmet, which had white spots dotted around it, and climbed into the cockpit of his car and sat there shaking slightly. As his nerves began to pick up his engineer said, " looks like it might start to rain just before the qualifying session begins."

* * *

>'Oh good, I wanted my first GP2 qualifying session to be in the wet, just great,' Tim thought to himself.<p><p>

"What tyres do you want to go on mate?" Tim's engineer asked. "Wets," he said nervously. "Ready?" Dayle asked. " I was born ready," Tim answered.


End file.
